Encuentro entre niños
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan malo tener un sobrino.


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Tema:** _retada por Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter a escribir el primer encuentro de Draco y Teddy Lupin/comedia, este último apartado no estoy muy segura de haberlo cumplido pero se hizo lo que pude. Espero y te agrade Tooru, cortito pero bonito xD._

 **N/A:** _muchas gracias una vez más a MrsDarfoy por echarme un vistazo y betear esta pequeña historia, te debo mil mas una!_

 _::_

* * *

 ** _~Encuentro entre niños~_**

* * *

 _::_

El silencio se hacía presente en la estancia. Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba, ojos grises miraban fijamente a los contrarios de una tonalidad violeta. El pequeño frente a él balanceaba sus pies —los cuales no tocaban el piso— de forma animada, las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisilla en sus labios.

—¿Jugamos a algo, tío Draco?

Draco hizo una mueca al ver al niño frente a él, no se visualizaba correteando al enano por el patio o la casa, eso lo haría sudar, oler mal y todos sabían que un Malfoy nunca sudaba y mucho menos olía mal.

—No.

Teddy hizo un puchero al escucharle y siguió balanceando sus piecitos en el aire.

—¿Me cuentas una historia?

—No me sé ninguna, Teddy.

—Entonces lee una de mi libro, tiene dragones, hadas, duendes…

Draco se recargó en el asiento cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto aburrido.

—No.

El pequeño imitó su gesto haciendo un puchero más pronunciado, su cabello pasando de color azul brillante a uno más oscuro.

—Eres aburrido. Tu mamá dijo que jugaras conmigo y nos conociéramos.

Draco hizo una leve mueca, viendo de reojo hacia la terraza donde su madre y tía Andrómeda estaban tomando el té.

—Ya sabes cómo me llamo, sabes que soy tu tío. Yo sé cómo te llamas, que tienes mucha energía y que no dejas de hablar de Potter. Eso es suficiente para mí.

El pequeño le miró entornando los ojos para inmediatamente después sonreírle. Pero esa sonrisa no era de un niño inocente, claro que no, esa sonrisa era de alguien que planeaba algo. Lo sabía Draco, ya que era la misma expresión que hacía antes de ir a molestar a los pavos reales de su padre cuando niño.

—Tu mamá se enojará si no le haces caso.

Draco enarcó una ceja en dirección al enano. Si creía que con eso lo iba a convencer, estaba muy equivocado.

—Yo ya no soy un niño para tenerle miedo a mi madre, Teddy. Así que no funcionará. — _Mentira, vil mentira_. Su madre sí que daba miedo en ocasiones. Si no le creían, que le preguntaran a su padre.

—Pero sí se enojará si me haces llorar.

Ese era un buen punto. No estaría bien visto que, el primer día que convivía con el renacuajo, Teddy terminara llorando a moco tendido sin motivo aparente. Inmediatamente la culpa sería sobre el adulto en la habitación, o sea, él.

Teddy le miró con una sonrisa mientras su cabello se tornaba en un color opaco antes de tomar aire y hacer ese extraño ruidito. Draco lo miró con atención —el puchero estaba de regreso—, pero el pequeño demonio hacía temblar su labio y ¿eran lágrimas lo que se asomaba en sus ojos? Con alarma Draco vio como Teddy tomaba una buena bocanada de aire para soltar un sollozo.

—Abue... —Fue interrumpido por la mano de su tío sobre su boca. Se removió un poco por el agarre, pero sonrió contra la palma en su boca al ver la cara de mortificación de su tío.

—Shhh, no llores. Bien, tú ganas, engendro. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Al verse liberado de su agarre, Teddy sonrió para ponerse en pie, tomar la mano de su tío y jalarlo del lado contrario de la terraza.

—Harry me regaló una escoba, pero abuelita no me deja usarla si no está él. —Hizo un mohín de inconformidad—. Pero está muy ocupado y no puedo volar bien… ¿Tú me puedes enseñar?

Ahora eso se escuchaba interesante. A Draco siempre le gustó volar y sería una gran satisfacción que Teddy le echara en cara a Potter —no intencionalmente, claro— que había sido precisamente él, Draco Malfoy, su _tío_ , quien le enseñara a volar como debía ser.

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a entender bien. Muéstrame dónde están esas escobas.

Se dejó guiar por el enano, encontrando entretenida la situación y admitiendo que el renacuajo había mostrado su lado de la familia Black. Que él supiera, los Hufflepuff (como su prima y el abuelo de Teddy) no eran chantajistas —aunque bien podía equivocarse, cosa muy poco probable viniendo de él.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a ir en picada como en el quidditch? Pero qué abuelita no se entere.

—Yo no le digo a tía Andrómeda eso y tú le dices a Potter que yo te enseñé a volar. ¿Trato?

Teddy asintió emocionado justo al mismo tiempo que llegaban a donde su abuelita tenía su escoba guardada.

—Bien, enano. Vamos a ver qué tanto sabes.

~OO~

Para ser la primera vez que se encontraban, Draco debía admitir que no les fue del todo mal. Claro, si exceptúan el regaño de su madre y de su tía al encontrarlos en el jardín trasero, en el momento justo en que Draco atrapaba a Teddy y evitaba que cayera de cara al pasto —desde una altura de tres metros—, o el enterarse que Teddy estaba castigado sin escoba y no se lo había comentado.

—Ups, lo olvidé, tío.

Sí claro, nadie se lo creía, pero bueno. Una semana de castigo para Teddy… y para Draco también.

Draco se deleitó la siguiente ocasión, al escuchar de boca de Teddy la reacción de Potter al ver que ya volaba sin caerse. Pero lo que le hacía sentir una pizca de orgullo era ver cómo Teddy, al encontrarse con él, cambiaba su color de cabello: de azul a rubio y sus ojos violetas a grises, antes de abalanzarse sobre él para saludarlo de forma efusiva y alegre.

«Tal vez, después de todo, no era tan malo tener un sobrino», era el pensamiento de Draco.

«Al final, tío Draco no es un aburrido», pensaba Teddy.

Andrómeda y Narcissa no podían estar más satisfechas al verlos juntos…. Y Harry, bueno, estaba acostumbrándose a ya no ser el único familiar favorito —además de Andrómeda— de Teddy.


End file.
